Gama Kurogane Vs. Itou Ranmaru
Gama Kurogane Vs. Itou Ranmaru is a battle between Gama Kurogane of the Ogame School and Itou Ranmaru of the Muhou School. Prologue Gama splits from Zenmaru and Naoyoshi, and confronts Ranmaru hoping to give Zenmaru and Naoyoshi time to escape. Ranmaru then tells Gama to give him Naoyoshi since Gama can't defeat him, which Gama responds by saying that a retainer doesn't hand over their boss and that they don't know who is going to win the battle. Ranmaru then draws his sword and says that he will show how powerless Gama really is. Gama then takes a stance and notices that Ranmaru is strong. Battle Ranmaru then charges at Gama, which Gama tries to block Ranmaru's attack. Ranmaru then says that Gama's block is light, and pushes Gama into a wall. Gama then thinks about how he is going to be crushed, which Ranmaru tells Gama that Gama is powerless. Ranmaru then says that Gama and everyone else is dancing in the palm of Jinsuke's palm, which Gama asks what he means. Ranmaru then reveals that Jinsuke had concocted the tournament himself. Ranmaru continues to says that Naoyoshi will soon fall into their hands and that Zenmaru will be having a nostalgic reunion soon. Gama then tries to go but Ranmaru doesn't move and says that its useless. Gama then asks what they want for Naoyoshi, which Ranmaru says that Naoyoshi is apart of the plan and kicks Gama. Gama then drops to his knees, which Ranmaru says that Jinsuke is planning to obtain tremendous power by obtain military might and the fiefdom of Unabara. Gama then gets up and says that he won't hand Naoyoshi over to his dad. Ranmaru then takes a stance and says that he will show Gama the techniques that Jinsuke gave him. Ranmaru also says that he will show Gama that he is superior and that Gama is not worth being Jinsuke's son. Ranmaru then says that Gama can't inherit Jinsuke's skill and ability just by being his son, which Gama says that he doesn't care and that his father is just an hated enemy. Gama then charges and attacks with Narukami, but Ranmaru is able to follow Gama's movements. Ranmaru says that he knew that Narukami was coming and that Gama can't protect Naoyoshi. Gama then gets angry and attack, which Ranmaru calls Gama a fool and breaks Gama's sword with a slash. Gama is then shocked and thinks about how Ranmaru was waiting for Gama to attack so he can break his sword. Ranmaru then says that he is superior to Gama, and attacks Gama. Gama then drops to the ground and thinks about how Ranmaru is stronger and that nothing has changed since 5 year ago. Ranmaru then walks away and says that Gama should now how powerless he is now. Ranmaru then reveals that he hit Gama with the blunt end of the sword and that Gama is incapable of protect anything that is previous to him. Gama then gets up and says that he won't lose to them, and that he will kill Ranmaru. Ranmaru then praises Gama for getting up and also says that Gama is weak. Gama then attacks, which Ranmaru counters and knocks Gama out. Aftermath Ranmaru then says that if they fight again then he will kill Gama. Ranmaru also says that if Gama wants to get back what he lost, then Gama need to hone his skills and that he will be waiting to finish their fight. Gama then thinks that he has lost. while Ranmaru walks away. Trivia *Narukami is defeated in this battle. Category:Battle